godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
MogeGoji
|nicknames =DesuGoji |portrayedby =Kenpachiro Satsuma |used =Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah }} El MogeGoji (モゲゴジ ) es el Godzilla suit design usado en las peliculas de godzilla de 1994 y 1995 Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla y Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Nombre En Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, el nombre de Mogegoji viene de otro nombre de kaiju, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (モゲラ , Mogera), y Goji del nombre japones de Godzilla Gojira (ゴジラ ). En Godzilla vs. Destoroyah,el nombre de desugoji viene de another 's name, Destoroyah (デストロイア , Desutoroia), y Goji, que viene del nombre japones de Godzilla , Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detalles El juego cuenta con un MogeGoji, construcción triangular fornido, de hombros anchos y piernas pesadas, el cuello del MogeGoji era ancho en los hombros y contó con nervaduras mucho menos pronunciada. La cara de este juego es básicamente el mismo que los trajes BatoGoji y RadoGoji. Sin embargo, a los ojos del traje MogeGoji parecían más grandes que los de los trajes anteriores, mientras que las áreas blancas de los ojos se vuelven más pronunciados, dando así a este traje una expresión un poco menos amenazante que sus predecesores. El traje MogeGoji fue el primer traje en estar equipado con un dispositivo mecánico para mover la cabeza en diferentes direcciones, en lugar de arriba y abajo. Este fue también el primer traje de emplear un sistema de ventilación para enfriar el traje hacia abajo para ayudar al actor dentro. El traje MogeGoji 1994 fue contratado de nuevo por Godzilla contra Destoroyah. Para crear la apariencia de una masa crítica de Godzilla para esta película, se eliminaron secciones del traje y se insertaron unos 200 pequeños focos de luz roja, naranja y amarillo. Estas áreas se cubrieron entonces con placas de vinilo semi-transparentes. La demanda también fue equipado con un mecanismo que permite vapor para verter de diversas partes del cuerpo de Godzilla. Los ojos también se modificaron a brillar de forma electrónica. Cuando fue mejorado con gráficos por ordenador, estos cambios en el traje MogeGoji 1994 hicieron la imagen de Godzilla alcanzar la masa crítica parece muy convincente. Por cierto, el actor de Godzilla, Kenpachiro Satsuma, informó que el vapor generado desde el vestuario fue monóxido de carbono puro y que le hizo desmayarse varias veces durante el rodaje. Este traje es también llamado el DesuGoji (デ ス ゴ ジ).Este diseno tiene piernas masisas y gruesas y de viendolo muy fuerte gracias al fuego tambien. Produccion ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla and Little G.jpg Okay Godzilla -MogeGoji-... Get Back To The Truck.jpg Spacegodz 1994.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Bagan.jpg Godzilla with Akira Ifukube.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVSG - Godzilla at Night.jpg MogeGoji 0.jpg GVSG - Godzilla Attacks Fukuoka Tower.jpg GVSG - Almost On Shore.jpg Godzilla vs. Destoroyah MogeGoji Behind the Scenes.jpg GVD - Outside Set.jpg DesuGoji.jpg 15.jpg MogeGoji 1.jpg GVD - Godzilla On the Rampage.jpg GVD - Godzilla in Red Background.jpg GVD - Godzilla Head Shot.jpg GVD - Godzilla.jpg GVD - Godzilla's Meltdown Begins.jpg Scenas Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Gvsg5.png Gsuit94.jpg Godz94profile.jpg Godzilla vs spacegodzilla bild 2.jpg Gvsg9.png GodzillaToho Godzilla270715.jpg MogeGoji.jpg MG1face.jpg Gvsg15.png Gvsg18.png Godzilla.jpg NewGFilms-LookingCool2.jpg sggodzilla1.jpg Godzilla in Godzilla vs. GhostGodzilla.jpg Godzilla vs. Destoroyah GvD1.png Godzilla pic t600.jpg God356.jpg MGtorch.jpg godzilla-millennium-image-3.jpg GvD2.png Govsd_stl_3_h.jpg Frozen Godzilla.jpg BurningGodzilla2.jpg Meltdown1.jpg MGstand12.jpg MGroar.jpg GodzillaToho Godzilla270740.jpg Gzilla4.jpg Godzillaheisei-b.jpg Destoroyah 1995.jpg 95Godzilla.jpg GvD10.png GvD11.png Merchandise Covers G-021.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla G-022.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Juguetes Toy Godzilla Trendmasters 1994 Side.JPG|Godzilla 1994 Trendmasters Toy Toy Godzilla Trendmasters 1994 Front.JPG|Godzilla 1994 Trendmasters Toy Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Godzilla Island Series Godzilla 1994 Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series - Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan Toho Kaiju Series Godzilla 1994 Img 633951 21990204 0.jpg|A figure of MogeGoji by Tamashii Nations Godzilla_Eggs_-_Godzilla_1994.png|Godzilla Eggs Godzilla 1994 NECA Godzilla 1994.jpg|NECA Godzilla 1994 S.H._MonsterArts_Adult_Godzilla_Junior.png|S.H. MonsterArts Adult Godzilla Junior Godzilla_1995_Birth_1.jpg Godzilla_1995_Birth_2.jpg Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series - Burning Godzilla.jpg|Bandai Japan 2001 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1995 Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Meltdown Godzilla.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1995 BandaiUSAG95.jpg|A figure of DesuGoji by Bandai Creation SHMGodzilla1995.jpg|A figure of DesuGoji by Tamashii Nations Revistas 290ecdd316.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla in the preview cover 2136 3 1 l.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #1 Book bc109.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #2 Godzilla Magazine Vol. 4.jpg|Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Magazine issue #4 Poll Do you like the MogeGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Do you like the DesuGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Heisei Suits Category:Designs Category:Heisei Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits